1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically controlling a vehicle speed to a desired cruise speed with countermeasures against erroneous operations of control circuits and power savings.
2. Background of the Art
Various types of systems and method for automatically controlling a vehicle speed to a desired cruise speed have been proposed, which can cruise the vehicle at the desired cruise speed without operation of accelerator pedals.
Such previously proposed automatic cruise speed controlling systems are exemplified by U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 055,516 now U.S. Pat. No. 835,696, filed on May 29, 1987, Ser. No. 057,086 now U.S. Pat. No. 829,438, filed on June 3, 1987, Ser. No. 061,295 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,584, filed on June 12, 1987, Ser. No. 109,031 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,622, filed on Oct 16, 1987, Ser. No. 130,473, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,428, filed on Dec. 9, 1987, Ser. No. 143,092 filed on Jan. 12, 1988, Ser. No. 146,558, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,764, filed on Jan. 21, 1988, and Ser. No. 169,218 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,595, filed on Mar. 16, 1988.